


Learning to Love (Kageyama x reader)

by sugawara_k0sh1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawara_k0sh1/pseuds/sugawara_k0sh1
Summary: These are just one-shots of headcanons I had about how your relationship with Kageyama would begin and later on flourish.These are all self insert so I hope you enjoy, again I do not own any of the characters and I am sure I probably have grammatical errors so please be kind.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot of how you got to meet him and what led to that encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy these one-shots I will try to upload as much as I can, but college can be a drag. Sorry if sometimes these stories don't make much sense, but English is not my first language so I will try to fix any errors I find! Let me know if you guys have any specific headcanons with Kageyama, I just love this manz so much and there weren't that many stories that involved him so I figured I might as well write my own ideas.

Hinata Shoyo was a very friendly and outgoing guy, which was why many people in the class were very drawn to be his friend. You on the other hand became his friend solely after your teacher had asked you to tutor him. Although you had known of him, you weren't a particularly outgoing person unless you knew the person. Which was why you dreaded the idea to tutor him, but to your surprise, it was so easy to befriend him, and soon he became someone you talked to constantly. He always talked about his goals and his love for volleyball, but he liked listening about the things you liked as well.

One day in the morning Hinata seemed to be complaining to the friends he had surrounding his desk. You made your way to your desk deciding you would just ask him what was up with him later. You begin to get your things ready for class and before you could even finish taking out your materials from your bag you felt a presence walk up to you.

"Y/n !!!" Hinata whined from behind you.

You sighed with a small smile on your face. I guess I do not have to ask him later then, you thought. "Yes, Hinata?"

"Morning practice was such a pain, ugh remember that Bakayama guy I was telling you about? Well, he was...." Hinata begins his rant and you just sat there listening once again about this famous Bakayama he always had a tendency to talk about. It was obvious that Hinata admired his skills and this spurred the rivalry they had. Although you noticed it wasn't a bad rivalry, based on everything Hinata had told you it seemed it helped both of them strive to improve. No matter how much Hinata complained you knew Hinata cared deeply for him and which was why things this Bakayama fellow told him got to him so deeply.

"So yeah, can you believe that y/n! He had the nerve to get mad at me for not being able to receive his crazy spikes! They go BAM and WHAM and I can't keep up, but Noya-san is helping me so I can get better."

"I'm going to have to meet this Bakayama fellow you are always talking about, seems like quite a character. As a matter of fact, wasn't your manager looking for someone to help take over after her?"

"Kiyoko-san? Oh yeah, she was! Are you interested y/n? That would be sooooo cool !!" Before both of you could even continue your conversation the teacher asked everyone to take a seat.

"Meet me at the gym after class y/n!" Hinata said before he headed to his desk not even waiting for your response. You shake your head laughing softly, typical Hinata.

***

The school day had finally finished, and you couldn't help but feel relieved. Although you weren't exceptionally bad at school it was still such a drag. You start packing your things getting ready to head home when you remember the conversation you had with Hinata earlier that day. Although you were tired from today's lectures you were not about to stand up a friend. Sighing you grab your things and head to the gym.

Practice had already started by the time you made it to the gym. You debate on whether you should even head inside, but honestly, your curiosity got the best of you and you step inside. The boys were practicing serves and as you looked around to find the familiar red-head a very pretty girl came up to you. 

"Hello, may I help you?" 

You turn and sheepishly smile. "Hi, sorry to barge in. Uh... I am a friend of Hinata's and he had asked me to meet him at the gym after school."

The girl smiled and it took your breath away. Jesus christ she was so pretty. You were so dazed by her smile you hadn't realized she had said something so when she waved her hand over your face to get your attention you blush from embarrassment.

"Sorry! What was that again?"

She laughed softly. "I asked if you were y/n, Hinata had mentioned his friend y/n was going to head over to ask about maybe becoming a manager for the team."

"Yes, sorry I should have introduced myself from the start." You laugh nervously, a blush slowly creeping up to your face. 

"Don't worry about it! My name is Kiyoko Shimizu I am a third year, it is very lovely to meet you. Thank you for finding interest in becoming a manager with me." She smiled brightly once more, clearly relieved to have found someone that could help with the team and to relieve her from her job after she graduates.

Your conversation is interrupted when at the corner of your eye you see a volleyball head your way. With quick reflexes, you move Kiyoko to the side and grab the volleyball before it can hit her. 

"Are you okay? Sorry for pushing you, but I didn't want the ball to hit you." You explain quickly to the third year.

"It's okay, thank you I hadn't seen..." before Kiyoko could finish you heard someone yell from the other side of the gym.

"Y/n!!! That was so cool! You are so fast !" Hinata exclaimed running to make his way towards you. You turn to him and notice that now all the players were looking at you and you begin to shy away. 

"Shhh Hinata, it wasn't a big of a deal!" As you try and hide the embarrassment you felt after gaining so much attention from the players.

"But y/n the ball was going so fast! It was so cool you were like a prince in shining armor saving the princess from the ball!! Wait! Are you going to be a manager now too?!" Hinata begins talking quickly not allowing you to say anything.

"Hinata you need to calm down" You laugh. "Yes, I want to try to if Kiyoko and the team will have me."

"Y/n we would be happy to have you, I will show you the ropes so you can see what it is that we do and you can decide if you are still interested." Kiyoko intercepts.

You smile at her thankful that she was so kind. Kiyoko then proceeds to walk towards one of the players and tells him something. He nods and claps his hands getting the attention of all the players. 

"Okay everyone huddle up, we need to introduce a new possible member of our team!" Everyone rushes towards the short black-haired boy. 

Kiyoko asks you to introduce yourself so you turn to look at the team. Anxiety starts to fill your body, but you force yourself to introduce yourself not wanting to embarrass yourself more. 

"Hi guys, I'm y/n and I will be the second manager for your team." You say looking at the team, but not really focusing on anyone in particular.

Everyone looks up at you and the black-haired boy instructs them to introduce themselves one by one. That is when you learn that his actual name is Daichi Sawamura and he was a third-year like Kiyoko and the captain of the team. There were two other third-years on the team, a grey-haired boy name Sugawara Koshi who played the setter position, and a brown long-haired boy name Asahi Azumane who was a wing spiker and the ace of the team. 

After the third-years finished introducing themselves the second-years followed right after. There was a very short guy named Nishinoya Yuu who was the libero of the team and an almost bald guy named Tanaka Ryuunosuke who was a wing spiker. Then followed Ennoshita Chikara, Kinoshita Hisashi, and Narita Kazuhito who did not have any officially designated roles on the team, but were reinforcements and seemed to work hard to improve to help their team. 

Following them were the newcomers, the first-years. Hinata Shoyo was the first to mockingly introduce himself acting as if he hadn't met you before. You rolled your eyes and punch him jokingly on the shoulder. He stands next to you afterward and shares commentary of the remaining players. A tall blonde boy follows after named Tsukishima Kei a middle blocker and from what Hinata said also salty. You laugh and turn to see who was next. Yamaguchi Tadashi a pinch server followed after his green hair made him stand out and apparently he was the blonde kid's best friend. Last but not least a raven-haired boy approached you. He was slightly taller than you and seemed to be very good at what he played. He held himself in a way that made you want to look at him. His eyes were a piercing blue and you couldn't help but get butterflies as he looked at you. He was very handsome and a slight blush started to creep onto your face. Oh god, not even one day on the team and you were already crushing on one of the players you groaned internally.

"I am Kageyama Tobio and I play the setter position." The raven-haired boy states and bows. 

"Kageyama..." You mutter under your breath, wondering why the name sounded so familiar. You feel Hinata elbow you on your side and whispers," That's Bakayama!"

Realization dawns on you, so this is the famous boy Hinata always talks about. I guess his real name is Kageyama you think to yourself. 

Kageyama seemed to have heard the redhead's comment and turns to look at Hinata. "Boke Hinata Boke! Who are you calling Bakayama!" The two run off one chasing after the other. You chuckle and shortly thereafter practice resumes. Daichi and the other two third years were sure to welcome you before heading back. 

"For right now you should just watch the practice and retrieve any balls that stray from the court," Kiyoko tells you and you nod turning your head towards the court once more. It was Kageyama's turn to serve and you can't help but stare as he served the ball over the net. He was so graceful and it was obvious that he had been practicing hard at this sport proving how much he loved it. You could not help, but admire his form, his determination, and the way he captivated you when he played. You kept staring not even realizing that Kiyoko noticed and she whispers. "He's a cute one, huh?" Kiyoko says teasingly.

Instantly you blush fiercely and look down embarrassed. Oh god, Kageyama is going to be troublesome for my heart, you thought as you realized your tiny crush on the new setter.


	2. Forming a Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly based on how you slowly started to form a friendship with this boy and your conflicting emotions. In these one-shots I also like including your relationships with the other players, I feel like it makes a more realistic viewpoint on how your relationship blossomed and how the others kind of encouraged it.

Being the new manager of Karasuno was a very taxing job, not that you were actually complaining since you were having the time of your life. Everyone on the team was so much fun and it didn't take long to befriend most of the team. It was evident everyone cared for each other and was working hard to be a useful member of the team. Although not everyone showed their emotions, you were able to read people quite easily due to the people watching you had done. 

The third-years were all so strong and inspiring. They clearly cared for their younger teammates and always tried to help them become better players and people overall. Asahi was such a low-maintenance guy, but he was so much fun to hang out with. At first, he seemed like such a timid guy but I guess that stemmed from the fact that a lot of people make him out to be this old delinquent. You couldn't help, but laugh at how incorrect that description was. Then there was Sugawara who was kind and caring, but just as chaotic as the younger players the difference was he had his shit together. Suga was always there to lend some advice and shoo away any negative thoughts, while also working very hard to be a strong asset to the team. It clearly weighed heavy on him in not being the official setter of the team, but he did not hold any sort of resentment towards the young setter if anything he used it as an inspiration. Then there was Daichi, the poor guy could not catch a break. Although he was such a sweetheart, he was scary when angry and everyone seemed to respect him. Then there was Kiyoko, who was so beautiful you did not know how anyone could be that perfect. She was so kind and graceful and you both started to become closer. She also had most of the team crushing after her, others more obvious than the others.

The second years were quite a bit of a wild card. We had Tanaka and Noya who were always causing a scene and had Daichi after them most of the time. They were a lot of fun though, and you would hang out with them to go on late-night adventures. Tanaka was such a reliable player and would come up with the right words to help during matches for the first years. He was also completely smitten by Kiyoko, I mean who could blame him. Although after some observation it seemed that Kiyoko had a little thing for the boy, she just was so good at concealing it. Noya on the other hand was so cool. He was also very chaotic, but he would say the most badass things sometimes that although it would usually come off as corny when he said it, it was awe-inspiring. Then there was Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita who tended to do their own thing. They were so fun to talk to because they always had something to say and they were all so funny. It was fun talking to them during practice and at games. 

The first years were also really fun. Tsukishima could be such a jerk, but you always had snarky comebacks that shut him up. It was funny to see his face when he couldn't come up with something else to say and although you guys weren't particularly close you liked jabbing at each other. He was also such a good middle blocker and you were astonished to see his love for the game begin to flourish, much to his dismay. Yamaguchi on the other hand could be such a sweetheart, but he was also so snarky it was evident he was Tsukishima's best friend. It was so neat to see him work so hard to be useful to the team and it was nice to talk to him since you would learn some of the intel Tsukishima would tell him. Hinata was a ball of energy like always and being together more often allowed you guys to get closer. It was nice being able to see him grow as a player and it inspired you to work hard for your dreams. We also had another girl join the team as well as a manager, her name was Yachi and she was such a sweet girl. She was very shy and had a lot of insecurities, but she was slowly but surely growing out of her shell. Since she was also very smart she also started helping Shoyo study relieving you from your job, although you were still helping one particular boy. Which leads you to the last member of the team, Kageyama. Now that was an interesting relationship that you began to form since it was very unexpected and you weren't too sure on how it even began to develop. 

Kageyama was a very interesting guy, he always worked hard to do his best and he clearly did not know how to express his emotions correctly. It was so easy to tease him and get him riled up, but you could tell how much it meant to him to be part of this team. He cared so much to be someone people could learn to rely on and accept that it would make your heartache whenever he doubted himself. Your friendship began to blossom after you got over your initial shyness to speak to him. Although you still had this crush on him, you wanted to push it aside in order to get to know him better. You began by helping him practice and that allowed you both to talk even if at first, it was very minimal. Kageyama slowly started to open up and joke around more with you. He would tell you about his reasonings on why he wanted to be a setter and would sometimes rant on and on about how Hinata could be a moron. Slowly it became a habit to walk together after practice since your houses were towards the general direction. It was fun to be able to get to know this setter and begin to understand why he acted the way that he did. 

After realizing this boy also struggled in school you volunteered to help him out and that made you both even closer. The late-night studying that had him groaning from all the information you would try to pack into his brain and him trying to constantly distract you so he wouldn't have to study anymore. He also began to wake you up early in the morning so you would walk with him to school and make it on time for morning practice. You both began to feel so comfortable with each other, it was not surprising that your feelings for him started to develop even more. What at first was just initial attraction had now become a full-out crush and it was hard to put them aside sometimes, but you believed it was for the best. It took so much patience to understand Kageyama sometimes since he found it difficult to express his emotions correctly and you weren't about to ruin it by making him uncomfortable with your own emotions. You just felt it was nice as it was to know this boy a little better than the others did. The memories together seemed like bliss and you didn't want to let go.

Being the manager for Karasuno was like a dream and you were so happy to have decided to take the role. It brought you so much joy and you couldn't wait to see the boys strive to nationals.


End file.
